What She Knows
by Dawn Elliot
Summary: Connor Clearwater goes with his aunt, uncle and sister to Cape Town and have to stay there until some business is sorted out,Connor finds his imprint. He meets her in the airport and wonders when he'll see her again when he finds out she's his next door neighbor. Coincidence? Eventually he must tell her about the supernatural world, but he doesn't know how much she already knows.
1. Chapter 1

The Heathrow airport is packed and sweaty. Gina turns to look at me impassively while our aunt and uncle are talking to each other.

"You know, I miss him." She sighs. Being the second female shape-shifter and the first to imprint, she was missing him.

"I know, Gi," I answer and she nods and puts her headphones back in.

I feel eyes in the back of my head and when I turn to look, a girl abruptly looks away. All is see is her waist length middle-brown hair and her talking animately to someone rather old in a different language. A woman comes up behind her and kisses her head.

"Hai, mama. Pleaca avionu fara noi." The adult told the elder who smirks. The mother of the girl, presumably, had light brown hair that was very curly and came just below her shoulders. She was wearing dark jeans and a green top while her daughter was wearing dark leggings and a dark blue top with a navy sweater in her arms.

"Hai, si pa asta sa-o vad. Cear, Aurelia, de-ce ai asa de puttin incredere in mine?" the elder teases and Aurelia blushes crimson. A tall man half-glares at the elder while he tugs on his long black suitcase.

"Connor, stop staring." Gina hisses, pulling on my baseball jacket, her blue eyes sharp.

"Sorry. Do you know what language the family behind us is speaking?" I ask her quietly and she pauses for a moment, listening to them.

"Nah. I don't know. Seems heated though." Gina observes and continues twisting her long blond hair thats up in a high ponytail.

I turn to my right and ask Leah, our aunt. "What language is the family behind us speaking?"

She casts a quick glance to her husband, Jack, and then focuses on her hands while listening.

She chuckles at a point and I shake her arm.

"What…what…what they say?" I say urgently.

"Calm down, Connor. The elder is asking about how it is while her daughter and the youngest's mother, which is one and the same, is telling her about how some Amanda girl would've wanted to come too." Leah tells me then continues chatting with her husband.

"Flight 172, to Cape Town, is now boarding." A metallic voice rings around the airport and Gina, Leah and I cringe because of our enhanced hearing.

"Tell me again why we're here?" I moan.

"Cause Sam told us to sort out the coven here and while Seth and Ella are off in Paris doing some paperwork regarding another coven, you are stuck with us." Jack informs and I roll my eyes. Seth and Ella being our parents. Seth and Ella Clearwater.

"Why didn't Mae come with us?" Gina demands and Leah snorts. Gina was determined on having something to do the entire time, even if it meant taking care of our three year old sister, Mae.

"The Cullen's are taking care of her. Especially Rosalie." Leah answers. Her resentment with the blond Cullen had wore off when she realized they both had something taken away from them when they became supernatural.

Gina huffs as she spins her headphones around her purple iPod and stuffs it in her sweatpants's pocket.

Leah shuts her eyes and something looking like a grimace appears on her face.

"Are you okay?" Jack asks her in worry and she nods, a tiny giggle coming out.

She waves her hand and says, "let's just get on the plane."

Leah goes in the now short line and we follow suit. She holds the boarding passes in her hand and impatiently stares at the person in front of her.

I jerk a bit to the side when Gina elbows my ribs.

"The girl was staring at you…and guess what. She's in our line." Gina announces joyfully as we advance one spot in the line.

I whip my head to look behind me and see the girl again, but she's staring at the ground, a soft blush on her cheeks. I unconsciously drag my fingers once through my dark brown hair. The girl whispers something to the elder beside her who looks at me for a moment then whispers something back. She was indeed in the same line, just all the way at the back. I feel disappointed that she won't look at me, so I turn back around.

"You like heeeerrrr…" Gina grins and I flick her.

In my head, I think of reasons why I want her in my section and reasons why I don't.

_**Do:**_

_**I can see her**_

_**Find out who she is**_

_**Find out if she's single (she looks fifteen so if we both are, then it's okay)**_

_**Don't:**_

_**What if I embarrass myself?**_

_**What if I chicken out?**_

_**What if she doesn't like me?**_

Eventually, we reach the plane and I realize that my feet have walked all the way to my seat. Gina shoves me on the seat and jumps over my legs to get to her window one.

"Be grateful, Connor, Gina. Your parents were really nice to let you in business." Jack scolds us and we nod obediently. He returns the nod and then continues talking with Leah.

"Can you get me a peanut bag, Connie? I'm starved." Gina moans and I growl at my nickname but get up anyway. I walk to the front and ask the flight attendant for a bag of peanuts which she hands over. I thank her and i'm just about to go back to Gina when I hear a familiar voice.

"Pot sa uric scari, Aurelia." the elder growls at Aurelia who shakes her head in irritation. I look and see a small smile on the girl's face as she holds her red pull-along. She's staring out of the plane and at her grandmother while her father walks in the opposite direction and I hear his unsteady thud of footsteps stop in first class. I try to send a telepathic message to the girl so she looks at me but it doesn't work and I give up, walking back to my fourteen year old sister.

The entire plane ride, I either watched movies or thought about the girl.

Now, I walk slowly and zombie-like out of the airport, the trolley being pushed by Jack. He did that often. He wanted to show that even if he wasn't a shape-shifter and had strength from that, he was still strong.

"Did you sleep at all?" Gina accuses me and I am about to protest before I let out a huge yawn.

"Taking that as a no." She grumbles as we start walking uphill toward the rental cars.

I can actually hear the sweat drops falling from Jack while Leah, Gina and I don't even notice the effort. Benefits of being a shape-shifter. Leah still didn't give up on her wolf so she still looks seventeen, which must be unsettling to twenty-one year old Jack.

"Tell me again where we're staying." I say to Leah who sighs.

"It's a house of Jack's and mine in a vineyard estate. What was it called again…umm…" Leah trails off, trying to remember. Then her eyes light up. "Vine! It's called Vine!"

I nod, unsure how she could've forgotten considering it was a VINE…YARD.

We eventually reach the area we're supposed to and Jack leaves the suitcases with Gina and I while he whisks his wife into a rental shop. Gina immediately plops herself on a metal chair and starts texting on her phone.

"So…how's Simon?" I drawl and she smiles.

"He's good. Missing me." Gina says proudly.

"Asteapta aci pana cele doua locuri inauntru s-ant eliberate." A voice directs and I turn around. Surprise, surprise. It's Aurelia with her husband, daughter and mother.

I watch the girl stop pushing the trolley and turn around to talk to her grandmother.

I look at my hands for a moment, then at Gina, then at the girl again to find her staring back at me.

And the world stops moving. Everything that i'd once thought important, came in second, right after her. My wish and purpose in life was to protect her.

Then it starts moving again.

The girl's chestnut eyes are shocked and she starts blinking rapidly before turning fast and chatting with her grandmother.

I think hard and realize there was a reddish tint in her eyes.

"Pssst…Gina." I try to get Gina to look at me and she does. With extreme annoyance.

"What?" She hisses angrily, the blue eyes we both inherited from our mom shooting daggers.

"Take a look at the girl. Tell me if her eyes are red enough to be a vampire." I say urgently and Gina puts on a guarded look as she gazes over my head, then looks back at me.

"No. They are reddish brown. If she was a vampire, they'd either be blood red or amber. It's that simple," says Gina and I nod.

"Did you imprint on her?" Gina adds after a couple moments. I take on a sheepish look and she sighs.

"Welcome to the club, big brother."

"Connor, Gina, get in here." Leah says from the inside and we pick it up. We get up and start walking towards her when she starts tapping her foot. "With the trolley." She continues. I turn around and push on the trolley's handlebar and going back.

"Sit down there and, Gina, can you throw this away. Please?" Leah begs Gina and she nods but I stand up and tug on the tissue.

"I'll do it." I say brightly and I walk out, finding a trash can near where my imprint and her grandma was waiting but they aren't there. I toss it in, feeling all sad that I missed her, and when I turn around, I see her staring at me from inside. She blushes but doesn't look away this time. I'm frozen in the spot but then her mother stops right in front of her and tells her in plain english.

"We'll be done in five minutes. Think you can wait?" Aurelia asks and I hear my imprint chuckle.

"I'm not that impatient, Mom." she chuckles and Aurelia bobs her head in a nod before going back to her husband.

The girl leans against the green chair and glances once at me before talking again to her grandmother.

That's when I realize how creepy I must look, standing outside in the October weather, staring at her. So I walk back and lean against the pole watching Leah and Jack sort out a car. We'll be home soon enough and then i'll be able to sleep before continuing my search for her.

* * *

I'm outside, rolling on the ground with the two dobermans and a dachshund when I hear delighted laugher and I immediately bounce up, landing on my four paws.

"Four underpants, handing on the line, until the greatly annoying breeze makes another one climb up! FIVE!" A voice sings and the laugher follows.

"MOM! They might get carried away into the neighbors yard!" The one who laughed screeches.

"You worry too much, Lindy." The other one says.

"Meh. I'm going in through my room. Enjoy hanging up your elephants." Lindy calls and I hear her coming towards me.

"Come on…please." her mom pleads.

Lindy sighs and I hear her walk back.

Two minutes later, I hear her coming back towards me. I hide behind the tallest piece of the wall and I see the girl from the airport walking out. What a coincidence.

She walks into her yard, jumps onto her deck and pulls a door open.

Lindy walks in and closes the door behind her, leaving me completely clueless.

* * *

Hi! I started writing this after a bit of a memory of mine. Then it just developed. I just want to say, thank you for reading my story and I really would like you to review so I can actually post the next chapter, which I have ready, I might add. It's a good chapter, the next one. Connor and Lindy actually meet so unless you want to mope without a chapter because you didn't post a review, then don't review. But i'd really really really like you too.

Here's two lines from the next chapter, to keep you interested and so you will review so I post it:

**"YOU HIT MY BOOB!" Lindy screeches from inside her house. **

**"YOU HIT MY…YOU KNOW WHAT!" Her best friend, Ginger, screams right back.**

****If you want to find out what the hell else happened, review.

November :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"I want the remote!" Gina yells and I sigh and hand her it. She smiles, lets out a triumphant noise and plops down on the couch next to me.

"Still thinking about Lindy?" She asks. Lindy had left a week after she'd came and I was still here.

"Still thinking about Simon?" I shoot back and she nods.

"You've got my answer." I say and she turns to America's Next Top Model.

"OOO! I haven't seen season seven yet." Gina squeals and turns the volume up a few notches.

It was the middle of December and I was having enough of Gina's bipolar attitudes.

"I'm going to walk around." I announce and walk out the door. I stop when I got a few streets around the estate. I was about to take a left when something inside me told me to go the other way. So I did. I start walking straight but stopped when I saw a familiar face in a car window. Lindy. She had her eyes closed and headphones in her ears. A car was quickly behind hers.

I use my supernatural speed to beat the car and I quickly go in my front yard and hide behind the wall again. The two cars slide in and both open their doors.

"Gimmie the key, Mom." Another voice, one i've never heard before, asks, or demands more like it.

"Hold it, Amanda. Let me get it out of my bag." Aurelia sighs and I hear the clank of metal.

"Come on, Lindy. You take forever." Amanda groans. I peek out to see Lindy opening the boot and Amanda coming up behind her.

Amanda was the typical beauty. I could see there was some red in her hair but most of her hair was lightened into being fooled it was very light brown and her eyes a golden brown. I found it amusing. While Lindy had some reddish color in her eyes, Amanda had it in her hair and Amanda's eyes were a light golden brown, same as Lindy's hair.

Amanda immediately reaches in to take out a blue suitcase and a brown one while Lindy handles two grey ones.

Lindy's sister goes to the smaller car and opens that boot to take some out while Lindy tugs out three pull-alongs. A green one, a black one and her red one. I wonder where Amanda's is, though. My thoughts were cut short when the older sister reaches all the way inside and pulls out a navy bag.

Amanda goes to open the house door and she comes back out to carry a suitcase in. A proud smile is on my face when I see Lindy carry two grey ones in at once. The loud bang tells me she set them down.

"Get off your butts and help us, please." Amanda begs as she carries yet another suitcase in. Aurelia and her husband get out from separate cars and each walk to a suitcase. Aurelia, right before she picks up the suitcase, locks the car.

"Dad? Have _you_ locked the car?" I hear Lindy ask from inside.

"Yes." her dad calls back and I see him rifle in his pocket for the key and lock it then.

"Andrew…" Aurelia gives a warning growl and he looks innocently at her. She sniffs and brings the suitcase in, Andrew on her tail.

"YOU HIT MY BOOB!" Lindy screeches from inside her house.

"YOU HIT MY…YOU KNOW WHAT!" Her best friend, Ginger, screams right back.

"IT WAS SELF-DEFENCE!" Lindy defends. From beside me, Gina erupts into a mad fit of giggles.

"Good thing we chose today to sun-tan," she cackles

"RIGHT! OF COURSE, SELF-DEFENCE IS WHEN YOU PUNCH SOMEONE UP THEIR…YOU KNOW WHAT!" Ginger yells. I was seriously surprised that their parents didn't break it up some more.

"I tell you, getting hit in any private area, is much more painful for the girls." Gina assures me and my grin falters. Did that mean that Lindy was getting hurt? Should I go help her?

"Stay here, Connor. She won't react well to a random guys going in her room to break up a fight." Gina tells me forcefully and I nod hesitantly.

"YOU KICKED ME! AND BIT ME! IN FRONT OF LUKE, NO LESS!" Lindy screams and I get confused.

"A guy is watching them fight?" I ask Gina and she rolls her eyes.

"It's probably through Skype. Anyway, the computer, Ipod or whatever would've probably lost its angle during the fight.

Then I heard a wail but I knew it wasn't Lindy's.

"What's wrong, Ginger?" Lindy asks, their voice still carrying to the Clearwater's yard.

"My nail polish chipped."

"Bye, Dad! See you when we get back!" Lindy calls.

"Here's the new One Direction song that came out." Ginger enthused and I could hear the tiny groan that came out from Lindy's mouth by mistake.

_Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya_

_Come on and let me sneak you out_

_And have a celebration, a celebration_

_The music up, the window's down_

"Excuse me?" I ask as I run up to them, being right in front of the club house.

They turn around and I hear Lindy gasp.

"Yeah?" Ginger watches me expectantly. I gaze at Lindy uncomfortably pulling down her short striped dress. I notice how her friend looks much younger then her.

"I'm Connor Clearwater." I smile and hold out my hand. Lindy snaps her head up to look at me with shock then she shakes her head and my hand. After Ginger shook my hand too, holding on for more then was necessary.

"I'm Ginger White and this is my best friend, Lindy Thomas." Ginger smiles flirtatiously. How old was this girl? Eleven? Twelve? Way too young to flirt. That obviously didn't stop her.

"Great to meet you. Would you like to walk around?" I ask, looking pointedly at Lindy but Ginger doesn't notice.

"Of course, we'd love to walk around with you, Connor." Ginger purrs. It kind of freaks me out. She's coming on much stronger then the girls back home.

"So…how old are you?" I say casually, staying at the edge of the three of us walking in a line. Ginger, being insistent, was in the middle and next to me while Lindy was looking alone, staring at the ground in front.

"We're-" Ginger is about to say but I cut her off. "What are you doing, Lindy?"

"Checking for snakes." Lindy says and it's obvious she's trying not to be inclusive.

"How old are you?" I ask her.

"We're twelve." Ginger cuts in. My heart sinks. No boyfriend allowed, probably.

"oh. I'm fifteen." I smile at them, mainly at Lindy.

"Oh my god, look!" Ginger squeals sadly and breaks into run toward the window's shutters.

"Sorry, she just broke up her boyfriend and she really wants another one." Lindy apologizes.

"What about you? No boyfriend back home?" I ask her playfully and she blinks.

"No…never had one." She admits and Ginger comes running back.

"What's wrong, Ginger?" Lindy asks, using a voice many use for little children. I guess that's how you handle Ginger.

"The bird…it was stuffed up the shutter…it's dead!" Ginger sniffs then wails, launching herself into my arms. That are down my my sides. I start patting her back awkwardly.

After a bit, she gets up and smiles tearfully at me.

"Sorry, Connor." She whispers and then she pushes her lips against mine. I freeze for a couple moments, then push Ginger's hungry lips away.

"That was strange to witness." Lindy smiles. In my heart, it feels like i've cheated on her. My heart feels like an anchor, dragging slowly with sadness. It's really a horrible, depressed feeling.

Ginger giggles.

"Aren't you a bit young for kisses and boyfriends?" I ask them.

"No." Ginger replies indignantly while at the same time, Lindy admits, 'yes.'

Honestly, I would've preferred it the other way around.

And then I turn around and walk home.

"Sorry I kissed him, Lindy. I know you liked him." Ginger apologizes.

"Nah, it''s all good. I don't mind," Lindy reassures. Sometimes, that girl is too nice for her own good.

* * *

Seeeeee... I had thought no one had reviewed but then I checked it. Whoops. Sorry. Here is the chapter.

Signing off-ish,

November


End file.
